A user (e.g. a merchant, a vendor, a customer) may be interested in analyzing a set of data associated with a business. For example, the set of data associated with the business may be sales figures, a number of customers and/or a number of visitors to a website among other numerical data. The user may want to analyze and visualize the set of data to improve a set of business practices or enhance services offered to clients. The user may use a program to create graphs and other visualizations of the data. However, the user may also want to mark and create reminders related to the graphs and other visualizations. For example, the user may print out graphs and copies and may make notes on the sheet of paper. In another example, the user may store a set of notes related to the data and/or visualization in a separate document. Further the user may want to send the data and/or visualizations and the notes associated with the data and/or visualizations to a group of colleagues. The user may need to print out multiple copies of the data and/or visualizations or may have to send additional documents along with the data. This may prove inefficient and time consuming, and valuable communication between colleagues may therefore be compromised. The user may not be able to easily track the set of data and may consequently lose valuable analytics associated with the set of data. As a result the user may be at a significant business disadvantage and may incur huge financial losses.